


Drifting in the foam

by Lurking96



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki might be a good friend, Bending (Avatar), Confident Midoriya Izuku, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Dimension Travel, Gen, Good Parent Midoriya Hisashi, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Ideas are open for discussion, Iroh (Avatar) loves Tea, Kinda, Kurogiri is Not Shirakumo Oboro, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Fire Quirk, No beta we die unlike Lu Ten, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Tags Contain Spoilers, and his son does too, maybe if you want, no shipping ideas for now, not sure, something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurking96/pseuds/Lurking96
Summary: In a world where your quirk or lack thereof can decide if you are seen as someone of worth or worthless Izuku Midoriya was born quirkless.He might not technically have a quirk to call his own but with the help of his father the fire inside of him will grow into a warm and protective flame.Izuku might be quirkless but he will be a great firebender.Warning:crack treated seriously.
Relationships: Midoriya Hisashi & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Hisashi/Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Izuku/supportive parents
Comments: 23
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

On this day the son of general Iroh fell in front of the walls of Ba Sing Se. This traumatic experience prompted general Iroh to retreat from the siege and change to a better person.

What the majority of people don’t know is that on this day the son of general Iroh didn’t die. Lu Ten never really found himself close to the grand idea of the war similar to his dad. But he was the future crown prince of the fire nation so he couldn’t really say no without risking political and literal assassination. Iroh had similar ideas. Though he couldn’t pull out without risking to seem weak. He was the eldest son of the Firelord. He needed to be seen as loyal son so when he takes the throne he had it easier to finish this war. 

Lu Ten had been searched for. Nothing had be found expect stains of blood on his belongings. They were clearly his. Only the current clothes he wears and a knife was everything that missed. Probably a thief stole it.  
Lu Ten never really wanted to become crown prince. His family. He didn’t like everyone. Kinda normal. His grandfather seemed crazy and close to losing his mind. Same for uncle Ozai. Azula was a small child but something felt twisted to him about her. Ursa was nice but Ozai made it so she wasn’t in the picture much. Iroh. He really loved his dad. He really wanted to be a good son and he was supportive of his son all the way.  
Then there was Zuko. His cousin. Unlike his sister he wasn’t that gifted with bending. However he was a nice child. Gentle and full of love. Someone that once might lead with a strict but gentle hand. He was like a little brother to him. Even while he wasn’t such a theater nerd himself he found himself happy when Zuko talked about the newest plays.  
Iroh and Zuko. These two he would really miss.

Lu Ten was rested against a tree. The last thing he remembers was a flash of light. Weird beings in blue color dancing around him and finding himself in this forest. He wasn’t sure where he was. While some of the plants seemed familiar others looked strange. The animals were even stranger. He picked up on the earth kingdom fauna while traveling but he never saw those things before. They looked like sabertooth squirrels but they were clearly not the same. The air felt different. It smelled like the forests of the fire nation that were close to the burning of coal. This wasn’t the fire nation. Plants and animals were just wrong.

Then he felt it. Every fire bender that was ever outside would feel the same. He looked at the Sun. This wasn’t his sun. This wasn’t the fire of Agni the sun spirit. It felt different. He still felt it in his body. He still felt it help him fire bend. But this was a different sun. He still felt something….one could say spiritual about it. But it was just too different. He got up again and walked around the forest. The sun would feel the same everywhere. So he clearly can’t be in his own world. The spirit world he crossed out after some thinking too. Agni would clearly be there and there would clearly be more spirits and even some of his ancestors. He would punch Sozin if he would have seen him. This wasn’t his world. 

He walked for hours till he reached something that looked like a small village. The houses looked quite different. The smell of burning was stronger here. Like being near one of his home nations ships. What he noticed next were the people. Their colors of hair were strange. There was white, red, blue, pink like cherry blossoms. No. Those were cherry blossoms growing out of the girls hair. Another boy had features of a cat with the ears and tail and claws coming from his fingers. They don’t seem like spirits. They don’t act like spirits that he would know of. They look like children. What he noticed next were those strange metal objects. They were moving without any animal pulling or pushing them. They had different colors and builds. They remind him of some of the machines the minister of research was talking about. Though those things seem far more advanced. Less crude and bulky. And while the smell they gave off was similar to coal it was different still.  
The next thing he notices was an explosion. This wasn’t really much out of the ordinary for him. Being around fire benders all day you tend to hear explosions more often. What he saw surprised him though. A man was throwing balls from his body that exploded on impact. Before he could do anything the man was attacked with two beams of water coming from a man and a woman in weird but similar to each other clothing. Those were not water benders. Dad told him about those. Waterbenders couldn’t summon water from themselves. They weren’t even using Katas or such. A girl in a weird costume was levitating. She levitated the exploding person and tied him up. This was definitely not his world. While they had benders at home there was nothing like this. A variety of different powers. People were praising the trio that took down the guy and took care of the flames. They called them heroes and the defeated one a villain. Like in one of Zukos plays. Lu Ten felt weird. He decided to retreat back into the forest. There was a small river leading through it. Maybe he could catch some fish to eat and come back when it was nighttime.  
He needed to investigate. Maybe there was a way back. He couldn’t think of how his dad was feeling.

It was nighttime when Lu Ten walked back into the populated area. When he came before he noticed that his clothes were standing out. The majority of people wore different things. His shoes were fine for now. There were small stores. Though he wasn’t hungry. The river did have fish. The street was lighted up lamps. He was trying to be stealthy. Better not to draw much attention. From what he saw in the shops and heard people talking about at least the language and writing was pretty much the same here. Maybe it was the future. But would Agni be replaced in the future? He wasn’t sure. He heard a scream for help. Sounds like a girl. As a man of honor he was he naturally rushed in. He beat her attacker over the head. The guy had sharp claws and the girl some scratches. She shakes and after a quick thank you was already running off. Lu Ten decided to search the guy and pocket the money. He found some strange rectangle with glass and decided to ignore it. He would need the money. He could steal from someone fortunate but he was a prince. He wouldn’t. Stealing from this guy was well deserved. 

Lu Ten was back on the street. Lamps felt different. Like their fire was cold. The lightning dad had shown him how to use felt similar. The cold fire as people called it. Maybe those people learned how to control it. Certainly this world was special. He just watched the people. Seeing how they act. Hearing what they were talking about. While he could make out the sentences rather easily the content was not familiar. He didn’t know what an All Might or Endeavor are. What these weird gadgets were people were talking about and talking into. More of those weird rectangles. When he headed back to the forest he put together that quirks were their form of bending. Something magical and then not. Something so vastly different but something that could stay in families like bending. While benders at home didn’t make up the majority they did seem to do here. Seemingly everyone was born with it. He grabbed one of those things called newspapers. He knew fliers from home but paper was not something cheap. Here it seems to be throwaway. It would be the best to stay informed on this world. 

Maybe after sleeping he would wake up at home in one of the tents of the military camp. Maybe he just hit his head. This felt too real. The newspaper didn’t give much info. It even opened up more questions though there seemed to be a way to help him. A public library in a bigger city called Mustafu. It didn’t seem that far away and he wouldn’t need to carry stuff like in the military drills. 

After waking up he noticed. Yes he was still in the same forest. He drank some water from the river and caught a fish for breakfast. Today he would head out to grab himself some fitting clothes. They made him seem out of place and out of this time. He did find a clothing store quickly. Something called a thrift store. The prices seem cheap and he didn’t have much money. He found some stuff that fits him. One of those things called a jeans. It was black. A red shirt that weirdly enough had the word shoes written on it. Well it fit. And a black hoodie. It felt warm. Clothes were clearly different but he always found the royal robes weird. He had enough left to grab himself a new looking Obnoxiously yellow backpack to store in what he has with him. 

He didn’t look that out of place now. Now he was on his way to Mustafu City. The streets were made from some weird stone. More of those things he now recognized as cars were driving around. Some were incredible fast. He stayed to the side. Maybe travelers from other worlds were a common thing here. Maybe he could find a way back. This city was loud. Loud machines. People talking. The smells of burning and the smells of food. Some food that seemed similar. But first things first he needed to find the library. He tried to ask around but most people just waved him off. Rude. The only one that showed him the way were two boys. One was loud with long blonde hair in a weird black jacket. The other had a happy and gentle smile. His hair seemed like a cloud. Must be a so called quirk. Zuko would like him. 

As he walked into the building he noticed the rows over rows of books and other things. The second thing was a world map on the wall. Clearly not his world. This world. So many nations and not the four he knew from back home. He seemed to be inside of an island nation called Japan. At least that was a bit similar to his home. He first went to the history section. Books that were made for children. Those were easy to understand. He needed to get the basics of this world. 

After hours. He knew it were hours as he had learned to read the clock he was hungry. What he understood was that quirks unlike bending appeared a few centuries ago. That they were nowadays so common that people without were seen as weak and useless. He couldn’t understand that. He knew lots of non benders that easily could deal with experienced fire benders. He got an overview of the hero system as it was in place. He also started to see how the government works. They did have some form of emperor but that one was more of a figurehead. Something out of tradition. They had ministers and parliaments and a prime minister. People were voting and the usage of the quirks was restricted. Even though it was bending he could tell these people would see it as quirk. No reason to correct them. He would need to fit inside. Right now he wasn’t a fire prince. It didn’t feel bad. Like some weight left his shoulders He brought himself a Bento box and ate it outside the library before heading back inside.  
He went to the more advanced books about history and society. It would be good to find out what is considered a taboo and what one could do. He needed to work on how to earn money too. He could probably buy himself food a few more times but a warm place to sleep was a great idea too.

Over the year that he was in this world he did many odd jobs. Be it working in a warehouse or at a port. Cleaning after others. Doing to a fire prince menial tasks. But he wasn’t a fire prince and money is money. He never did something illegal he thinks. He had enough for food and a small place and people weren’t asking questions. He had no papers but soon enough through one of his contacts from one of his works would get some. Their brother worked for the government and for a fee could give someone a new real fake identity. He was already using a different name. Lu Ten felt weird to use when he wasn’t a prince. With the technology so advanced. He learned to use computers recently and to not fear the moving pictures he still felt like he came from a long time ago. So he went with Hisashi. There was no way he found for now to head back to his world. There were quirks that could teleport and warp. But they wouldn’t help him. Knowledge of spirits was rare.  
Hisashi was just finishing his coffee. It was okay. He preferred tea more but no one here could brew it like his father had shown him. Good tea certainly existed. But the people he met who brewed it certainly lacked how to do it just right. And right now he needed the caffeine more. 

They walked into each-other by accident. A beautiful spirit with piercing green eyes full of wonder and intelligence. He leans down and picks up the purse she had dropped. “Sorry….Are you okay?” He had been a fire prince. Doesn’t mean he knew how to talk around someone as beautiful as her. He hands her purse back to her. She smiles softly. He felt the flames inside of him pick up. His face must have become red. “I am okay. Maybe….you should sit down.” She sat at a table with him. Looking the other one over too. He didn’t seem bad. He looked quite nice. Seeming to work out and the awkwardness he showed was kinda cute. “Inko Shimura. And who are you?”. He was looking at her emerald eyes. “Midori...ya. Hisashi Midoriya.” He had a last name now for the papers he needed. Wasn’t that bad if it reminded him of her. She giggles softly and the two of them began to talk. A few white lies here and there. It was still mostly the truth but bend like a waterbender would do to a river. He found out that she was a social worker. Not a bad job. It was mostly just small talk but they exchanged numbers. Today he went rather happy to his shift.

He finally had his papers. And with them he soon got a better job. It was still at a bar like the one before. But it was a better part of the city and not as shady. The last one he needed to play babysitter as the owner let a small child run around who kept disintegrating the doorknobs. He wasn’t mad when he left. Telling him he found a new barman and babysitter.  
His new job was paying well enough he could start to save money. He didn’t need a bigger apartment. He had built a little shrine. He didn’t have a photograph like they had hear but he could draw well enough. It was a picture of Iroh with a teacup sitting before it. From time to time he poured tea in.  
All in all it was a nice and simple life. 

And then he went on a date with Shimura-san. They went to a spring festival. He was a bit surprised at all the rather traditional clothing but Inko could surely pull it off. Inko wore a light green Yukata with a pink cherry blossom print and a red Obi. Blue wasn’t really his color but the wave print of it was kinda nice the green Obi fit well. She was holding his hand as she leads him through the festival. They seem familiar like the ones at home. Even similar games are there. He does end up winning her a stuffed animal in the ball game. It was based on an animal named Panda. There was nothing like fire flakes here but the dango and sushi were nice too. The tea was okayish but there was nothing to complain. It ended with her kissing him under the fireworks.

The months passed and every time they met Hisashi felt more and more in love with her. Their dates went to different places. Museums, parks, the cinema, nice but not overpriced restaurants. It went so good that in the winter of the year when the first snow fell and they went to go ice skating he proposed to her. They did talk about coming together before so it was no surprise that she said yes. 

It was a simple wedding inside a small clearing close by the forest he first arrived in. It was spring. He had forced himself into a suit. Never really having worn something like that before. He didn’t even know how to tie a tie so one of Inkos friends needed to help. Inko wore a short white wedding dress. There weren’t many people here and the ceremony was over quick. They would rather ßput their money together to get their own place.

Inko and Hisashi moved into a nice apartment near the Bakugous. It had a kitchen, bath, living room, a bedroom, an office and an extra room. For now there was nothing planned but it couldn’t hurt to have for later. 

Months later it had happened. A child has been on the way. Hisashi and Inko were excited though Hisashi had second thoughts. Could he be a good father. Would the child inherit his bending or Inkos quirk. Or would the child be quirkless. Not that that would be bad. He knew how to fight without his bending and would certainly show his child. He just worries for the other people around.  
Well the bridge will be crossed when it is there. For now he was helping Inko to decorate the room their child would be sleeping in. He tried for something colorful and neutral. There weren’t really anything hero related in sight. He didn’t grew up here so he didn’t get the hype. And certain Heroes he found don’t really deserve the name. To him Endeavor gave out quite the Ozai vibes. And as he has learned in this world there are things called Vibe checks. Maybe the number two hero should take part in one. 

Work has changed. Hisashi was slowly changing from a bartender into the person responsible in cooking tea. The owner of the bar was getting older and he didn’t want to invest in changing it into a hip bar for young people sipping new and weird alcoholic drinks and Hisashis tea was always selling. Like this was his second quirk. It would still be a bar at the night. But in the mornings it was a tea shop. 

The day was there. Mitsuki had rushed Inko to the hospital. Hisashi and Masaru were grabbing her bag and driving after them. Hisashi only passed out once while the birth happened. Mitsuki did it two times. Masaru however was well prepared and standing. It was a boy. A young boy with freckles. A bit of green hair and heterochromatic eyes. One was filled with the curious emerald green of his mother. The other was golden and burning with fire like it was supposed for a member of the royal family. Inko was sleeping. Mitsuki and Masaru were out to grab something to drink. Hisashi was holding the sleeping child gently. He smiles down at him and holds out dry straw. A test the fire sages did to see if the child would be a bender. And a bender the child would be. It caught instantaneous on fire. Burning in seconds. The child looked at it and giggled.

One doesn’t know if the little boy will have a quirk when he becomes four but he certainly will become an incredible fire bender.


	2. Izuku gets his 'quirk'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little short something.  
> I did not forget this story.

Things were going well for Hisashi and his family. Izuku was now 3 years old. The bar Hisashi worked at was basically under his ownership. He renamed it and renovated. It was well working. A tea shop. The name was `Jasmine Dragon`. It made sense. Jasmine was his wives favorite kind of tea and his dad….he was known as the dragon of the west. Not that he slayed one. Dad told him that detail more in secret. He could understand why it was one.  
Well he had weirder guests. This one was a talking dressed mouse bear dog enjoying a cup of tea. An animal he understood. 

Izuku was a happy child. He didn’t scream much and normally slept easily through the nights. Maybe in a few years he could start teaching him the first forms of fire bending. He wonders if his son would also get a quirk on top of that.   
Well. Those things were for later. He would check on that when the boy was four years old. That was the age when quirks would manifest.   
He had gotten more time to learn about this kind of world. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around Izukus fourth birthday Hisashi got full ownership of the Tea shop. The old owner had retired.   
Well being near the boys birthday meant it was time to search for a present. Some toys and fire resistant clothing. The boy would soon enough create his own flames and then he needed to teach him how to do it right. The Bakugous kid also developed their quirk. Looked flashy but destructive and praising a child too much could certainly be damaging. 

As one would expect from any child his son liked All Might. There was a new figure going on the market so Hisashi stood in line. This world seemed so different but it seemed more peaceful. If one ignores the explosion in the distance. A hero would take care of it. The other people were thinking like that too.   
Not the best idea to always think there will be someone to safe you. But for now it worked out. He got some fire resistant clothing and a new All Might figure. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izukus birthday ended with a mostly eaten hero themed cake. Some supposed fireproof clothing to be returned. Katsuki really needed to show his quirk off. Well. He found out that he got scammed. But Izuku was happy with his new toys. The guests had left and he helped Inko to clean up.   
Before the evening sun had set he brought Izuku outside in the garden. He made a flame in his hand and showed it to Izuku who stared at it with wide eyes. “Your father will teach you the first steps on fire.” He pets his son with his free hand and turns the flame off. He grabs two leafs and gets into a meditative position. He hands the leaf to his excited son who copied the position his father set in. “Fire is something special. It can warm your body. It can heal. It can help protect people. You understand?” Little Izuku nods. “Like a hero. Like All Might.” Hisashi nods. “Fire can also hurt people. It can burn buildings. It can destroy and do harm. An uncontrolled fire can do this. So first we learn control.” He holds his leaf and puts a spark on his and Izukus. “Control the fire. Stop it from burning the leaf fully. The longer it takes the better.” Izuku looks at his leaf and he concentrates. Hisashi watches. There was some control. But Izuku was a little child. So of course it burns faster than the other leaf would. Izuku was holding the flame and staring at it. Hisashi sets his own leaf ablaze and mimics his son. “Now Izuku. We will do this every day till you get better control. You can feel the fire. What does it feel like?” Izuku thinks while holding the flame. “Like it is….alive….” Hisashi smiles. “Fire is alive. You can control it through your breathing. You feed it from yourself. The sun is also fire and it feeds us. Try to mimic my breathing” He shows it to Izuku which he does. 

His ‘Quirk’ was officially called advanced pyrokinesis. Izuku was excited for the next day of school. He could show Kachan his fire. They were matching now with their quirks. He runs to his friend when he sees him 

Katsuki felt like the king of the playground. He had a flashy and powerful quirk and even some older kids were walking away from him.  
He saw Deku come closer to him. The other boy was always excited to see his quirk. When the nerd would get his quirk they will be a great hero duo.   
The nerd was smiling so bright Katsuki would love to have some shades right now. He looked down and saw something in the boys hands that made him grin. A spark that formed itself into a flame.   
The nerd got a fire quirk. Of course just like uncle Hisashi.   
If the nerd wanted to be his sidekick it was expected that he got himself a good quirk. And the nerd delivered it as expected of his friend.

Playing was fun for Izuku. He got his quirk so he could play heroes with Kachan. It helped that both of the boys were rather fire resistant and that the schoolyard had parts without much stuff to burn down. The teachers didn’t seem to care that the children were using their quirks so freely but to Izuku that made the fun even better. 

When Hisashi came to pick up Izuku he noticed the slight burn marks on certain things. Luckily for the seller this flame resistant clothing was still fine. “Had fun with Katsuki?” He pets his son and takes his hand. Izuku nods with a wide smile. “Yes papa. I showed him my quirk.” Hisashi looks at him. “Anyone got hurt?” Izuku shakes his head. “No….It´s bad to hurt people” He then lifts his son up. “Good. Your mom is making Katsudon and after that we will be training some more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I write more.  
> I am split. Should Izukus bending be normal or should he be a protege?  
> Should he get a quirk on top of his bending?

**Author's Note:**

> So. How did you like it so far?
> 
> Any ideas. Critique.
> 
> Should Izuku and Bakugou be good friends or more or less a friendly rivalry like people assume in canon?
> 
> Should endeavour get vibe checked?
> 
> Should the Todoroki children and Rei escape early?
> 
> Is Nedzu the only animal that Hisashi understands? Certainly he is.


End file.
